lebfandomcom-20200216-history
LEB:PC:Acre Hills (nerdytenor)
Summary For help on filling out the statblock, see the PC Statblock Template. |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+9 vs AC; 1d10+2}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Augmentable, Healing, Psionic, Weapon |Power Description=+13 vs AC; 1d10+6 damage, and one ally within 5 squares gains 7 temporary hit points. |Power Corollaries= }} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Augmentable, Fear, Psionic, Weapon |Power Description=+13 vs AC; 1d10+6 damage, and the target takes a -2 penalty to all defenses until the end of Acre's next turn. |Power Corollaries= }} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Augmentable, Psionic, Weapon |Power Description=''Effect:'' Before the attack, shift one square Attack: +13 vs AC; 1d10+6 damage, and one ally adjacent to the target gains a +2 power bonus to all damage rolls againts it until the start of Acre's next turn. |Power Corollaries= }} |Action=Minor |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Healing, Psionic |Power Description= Range: Close burst 5 Effect Acre or one ally in burst can spend a surge and heal an additional 2d6 hps. The target gains a +1 bonus to attack rolls until the end of Acre's next turn. Acre can use this power twice per encounter, but only once per round}} |Action=No Action |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Psionic |Power Description=''Trigger:'' Acre is bloodied by an attack. Range: Close burst 5 Effect: Each enemy in burst grants combat advantage until the start of Acre's next turn}} |Action=Move |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Psionic, Teleportation |Power Description= Range: Close burst 5 Effect Acre and one ally in burst teleport, swapping positions}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Psionic |Power Description= Range: Melee touch Effect Acre or one ally gains 1d12+4 temporary hit points.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Fire, Implement, Radiant, Zone |Power Description= Range: Area burst 1 within 10 Attack: +8 vs Reflex; 1d4+4 radiant damage.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Psionic, Weapon |Power Description=+13 vs AC; 2d10+6 damage Miss: Half damage Effect: Until the end of Acre's next turn, Acre's allies gain a +1 power bonus to attack rolls and a +4 power bonus to damage rolls while they are adjacent to Acre. Sustain: minor}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Charm, Psionic, Weapon |Power Description=+13 vs AC; 1d10+6 damage, and the target is blinded (save ends) Aftereffect: All creatures have concealment against the target, and it takes -5 to perception checks (save ends both). Miss: Half damage, and the target is blinded until the start of Acre's next turn Aftereffect: All creatures have concealment against the target, and it takes -5 to perception checks (save ends both). }} |Items= |Features= |Alignment=Good |Languages=Common, Elven, Goblin |Strength=11 (+0) |Constitution=19 (+4) |Dexterity=13 (+1) |Intelligence=10 (+0) |Wisdom=8 (-1) |Charisma=19 (+4) |Skills=Bluff+14, Diplomacy+14, Intimidate+12, Streetwise+12 |Feats=Weapon Proficiency: Greatspear, Bolstering Mantle, Action Surge, Hafted Defense |Equipment=Inescapable Greatspear +2, Shared Valor Finemail +2, Bloodthirst Bracers (heroic tier), Brooch of No Regrets +1, Adventurer's Kit}} Character Information Background TODO Appearance Acre is a criminally-handsome half-elf. Tall, blond-haired, blue-eyed, and with a perpetually mischievous glint in his eye, he looks like someone who knows how to have fun. And get in loads of trouble. He is muscular, but not overly so. More often than not, he is seen with a grin on his face. Age: 25 Gender: Male Height: 6'2" Weight: 195 lbs. Personality Alignment: Good Acre is relentlessly optimistic, occasionally to the point of annoyance. He loves to bring out the best in others. Playful and restless, he can often be found playing (and usually losing) at some game of chance. His tendency to get in trouble with women is near comical. He is driven to seek out adventure and new experiences. Hooks * Acre is threatened by someone claiming a gambling debt. * The other-half of one of Acre's affairs puts a price on Acre's head. Kicker Acre is looking to apply his skills on the field and his relish for adventure (and trouble) to something larger than women, war, and cards. Equipment Coins: 1085gp Encumbrance: 62lbs Normal Load: 110lbs Heavy Load: 220lbs Maximum Drag Load: 440lbs Math Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Senses: low-light Health Surges per day: 11 (7 class, +4 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 5 Racial Features Half Elf (PHB) * +2 Con, +2 Cha * +2 Diplomacy, +2 Insight * Languages: Common, Elven, Goblin * Dual Heritage: Count as human and/or elf for purpose of feat prerequisites * Group Diplomacy: Allies within 10 gain +1 to diplomacy * Dilettante: At 1st level, gain an at-will power of another class as an encounter power * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 * Senses: Low-light Class Features Ardent (PHB III) * Ardent Mantle (Elation): Acre and each ally within 5 squares of you gain a +4 bonus to damage rolls for opportunity attacks. In addition, each ally within 5 squares of Acre gains a +2 bonus to Diplomacy checks and Intimidate checks. Acre gains the ardent outrage power. * Ardent Surge: Acre gains the Ardent Surge power. * Psionic Augmentation: '''See PHB 3. Acre has 4 power points at level 6, and will have 6 at level 7. Feats * 1st: Hafted Defense * 2nd: Weapon Proficiency: Greatspear * 4th: Action Surge * 5th: Free Expertise feat (+1 to all attacks) * 6th: Bolstering Mantle Background '''Inveterate Gambler (Made up): +2 Bluff Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Elven, Goblin Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= }} Tracking Money +1100 starting gold (100gp starting, 520gp parcel, 480gp level6 gold (1/5*(360+520+680+840) - 15gp adventurer's kit -------- 1085 gp remaining Treasure * Level 1: Parcel lvl+2 ** Brooch of No Regrets +1 * Level 2: Parcel ** Level 2 Gold (520gp) * Level 3: Parcel lvl +1 ** Bloodthirst Bracers (heroic tier) * Level 4: Parcel lvl +4 ** Shared Valor Finemail +2 * Levl 5: Parcel lvl +3 ** Inescapable Greatspear +2 XP Starting XP from level 6 * 7500 XP Total XP: 7500 Changes Judge Comments Judge comments (and your rebuttal) will go here. Level 6 Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Background/Equipment/Tracking: Still a bunch of "todo" notes. If you aren't planning on doing any more shopping, the second "todo" is 1085 gp, and the third is 15 gp. You're on your own for the first one. * Equipment: You can, and should, replace your chainmail with finemail, the masterwork variant. It costs the same but will give you an additional +1 AC. It's there to balance out how light armor classes get an AC bump at level 8 when they put that second point into Int or Dex. Approved. Approval 2 Approval from KarinsDad Good catch with Blazing Starfire. Character Builder does it incorrectly. Other than spelling "against" as "againts", I couldn't find any mistakes. Great job. Approved. Status Category:LEB Category:LEB:Approved Characters